Tarde de karaoke
by Melannie SHG
Summary: Una tarde muy divertida en pizza rebote,con música, letras y... todos estan invitados a participar en esta Tarde de Karaoke (Mal summary :p)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: karaoke en pizza rebote**

**Ioanna: **Alta de pelo castaño, ojos azules de piel blanca, utiliza gafas, trae puesto una camiseta de color azul y un short color negro.

**Connie****: **Es alta, morena y con ojos verdes y cabello ondulado color miel hasta los hombros, con unos short, una camiseta fucsia, una babosa electroshock (se llama sparky) y una lanzadora como la de Trixie solo que azul

**Elizabeth: **cabello negro largo de ojos azules, camisa negra con detalles en fucsia falda igual.

**Annie: **alta, piel blanca con ojos negros y cabello azul, trae puesto una camiseta rojo y falda de color negro.

Una tarde aburrida la banda de shane decidió salir a pizza rebote. Ya que Mario los había invitado.

Ya en pizza rebote la banda se encontró con unos amigos que conocieron hace dos semanas atrás, ahí estaban Connie, loanna y Elizabeth.

Hola chicas-saludo eli a las chicas.

Hola eli y hola a los demás-. Saludaron las chicas a eli y a la banda.

Que tal, no ha pasado mucho desde el día en que los conocimos- dijo loanna.

Bien, y que hacen aquí- preguntó Trixie.

Bueno pues vinimos a comer una pizza y también Mario nos Connie.

En eso Mario viene a la mesa donde están los chicos.

Hola chicos, gracias por venir-. Dijo Mario

De nada y para que querías que vinié todos.

Llamismo les explicó cuando estén todos, Mario

Está bien-. Dijeron todos

Y bueno quieren una Mario.

Sí, claro el gran pronto muere de pronto, en eso se escucho que el estomago de pronto rugió de hambre.

Jajajajaj- rieron todos.

Jajaj Mario nos podrías dar la misma de eli

Está Mario yéndose.

Uu al parecer alguien está enamorada de Mario-dijo Trixie viendo a Elizabeth que miraba a Mario con una cara de boba enamorada.

Que…n o eso no es verdad-. Dijo Elizabeth con un pequeño rubor en su cara.

Aja, te creemoosss- dijo Connie.- además tu sabes que yo se la verdad de….- no pudo terminar por que una mano la interrumpió esa fue Elizabeth.

La verdad de que, Connie-. Pregunto loanna.

De..- Connie vio a Elizabeth y esta le dio una mirada matadora-. De...Nada- dijo Connie. –aun se los pienso contar cuando Elizabeth no esté-. Dijo Connie a Trixie en un susurro.

En eso entran twist, el caballero, Smith, Danna y Annie.

En la mesa donde están sentados los chicos y chicas.

Hola, chicos y chicas-. Saludo Mario-. Gracias por venir y ya les explico para que quería que vinieran-. Dijo Mario.

Okey- dijeron todos.

Muy bien podrían reunirse con los demás- dijo señalando a las otra mesa en donde estaban los otro.

Okey -. Los chicos y las dos chicas se dirigieron al a mesa

Hola, chicos –dijo twist a los demás.

Hola-dijeron todos.

Nos podemos sentar-pregunto Annie.

Sí, claro-. Dijo Connie.

Twist se sentó a lado de Connie, Danna y el caballero se sentaron juntos y como los demás la banda de shane no se había sentado antes, se sentaron en los puestos que quedaban sin dejar espacio para que se siente Annie y Smith.

Los dos chicos al ver que no quedaba puesto se sentaron en otro puesto.

Muy bien, los invite es porque ayer instale un karaoke y quisiera que ustedes lo probaran.

Y porque nosotros -. Dijo kord.

Es que, los clientes me pidieron que querían escucharlos a ustedes cantar, Mario.

Está bien, nosotros participamos.- dijeron todos.

Genial, entonces en media hora pizza rebote estar lleno, asi que es mejor que se preparen.

MEDIA HORA DEPUES

Ya en pizza rebote, estaba lleno.

Buenas tardes, hoy les tengo lo que me pidieron el día de ayer, la banda de shane y otros amigos míos, cantaran en el Mario.

Muy bien entonces comencemos con esta tarde de karaoke-. Ahora Trixie Sting cantara en el karaoke la canción….

**Hola a todos, nuevo fic , esta será una linda tarde de karaoke, espero sus rewies.**

**Y gracias a yuyi 33, Connie concha 2000 y Elizabeth 3000, por estar en mi fic.**

**Bueno eso es todo.**

**Abasho de babosa zipper.**


	2. ronda de chicas parte 1

**Chapter 2: ronda de chicas primera parte**

Muy bien entonces comencemos con esta tarde de karaoke-. Ahora Trixie Sting cantara en el karaoke la canción Te acordaras de mi.- dijo Mario.

En el escenario Trixie se presenta al público.

Hola, buenas tardes, hoy en esta tarde tan hermosa cantare la canción te acordaras de Trixie.

Cómo pude arriesgarlo todo  
>por tu amor que nunca existiría<br>tu traición ya la veía  
>pensabas que no te iba a olvidar<p>

Una más de tu vida escondida  
>tus mentiras siempre repetías<br>las caricias tan vacías  
>creías que no me iba a enterar<p>

Encerrada en mi recuerdos  
>llorándote de lejos y no, hoy ya no<br>no eres parte de mis sueños  
>te dejo con tus juegos me voy<p>

Y no pienses regresar  
>no vuelvo a tropezar<br>nada de esto tiene sentido  
>hoy te hablan mis instintos<p>

No te quiero ni mirar  
>este es tu final<br>ya no cabes en mi sonrisa  
>yo me escaparé<br>tan lejos ti

Te acordarás de mi  
>Ya no me lastimas te vas de aquí<p>

Corregiste todas tus manías  
>tan ingenua tu ya me creías<br>la estrategia me sabía  
>sentías que me iba a alejar<p>

Encerrada en mi recuerdos  
>llorándote de lejos y no, hoy ya no<br>no eres parte de mis sueños  
>te dejo con tus juegos me voy<p>

Y no pienses regresar  
>no vuelvo a tropezar<br>nada de esto tiene sentido  
>hoy te hablan mis instintos<p>

No te quiero ni mirar, este es tu final

Ya no cabes en mi sonrisa  
>yo me escaparé<br>tan lejos ti

Te acordarás de mi  
>Ya no me lastimas te vas de aquí<br>Ya no me lastimas te vas.

Tú, me hiciste pensar  
>que me ibas a amar<br>llevándote todo menos mi corazón.

Y no pienses regresar  
>no vuelvo a tropezar<br>nada de esto tiene sentido  
>hoy te hablan mis instintos.<p>

No te quiero ni mirar  
>este es tu final<br>ya no cabes en mi sonrisa  
>yo me escaparé<br>tan lejos ti.

Te acordarás de mi  
>Ya no me lastimas te vas<br>De aquí.

El público aplaudió-. Gracias- dijo Trixie, luego de eso entro.

Detrás del escenario.

Muy bien quien sigue-. Dijo Mario.

Yo-. Dijo loanna.

Muy bien, entonces sal ahora, pero antes que canción vas a Mario

Yo voy a cantar….-dijo loanna

Afuera del escenario.

Buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es loanna, y les voy a cantar la canción loanna.

Empezó la música y comenzó a cantar.

Aquí me ves hundida a tu vida  
>de diez a diez sin telas ni juicios<br>sin ningun porqué, sintiéndome libre  
>sintiéndome TUYA y amándote.<p>

Aquí me ves  
>aunque liberada soy tú rehén<br>seduces ... encantas  
>que puedo hacer<br>de la encrucijada que tienes montada no escaparé.

Te abriré las puertas del alma de par en par  
>dispuesta a hacer todo a tu voluntad<br>dispuesta a hacer todo lo que te dé la gana.  
>Que me importa !<p>

TODA  
>de arriba a abajo<br>TODA  
>entera y TUYA<br>TODA  
>aunque mi vida corra peligro TUYA<br>TODA  
>de frente y de repente<br>TODA  
>desesperadamente<br>TODA  
>haz todo lo que sueñes conmigo.<p>

Aqui me ves  
>eres mi testigo<br>eres mi juez  
>mi trampa, mi vicio y mi no se que<br>sintiendome fuerte  
>sintiendome tuya y amandote.<br>Aqui me ves  
>como himnotizada<br>cabeza y pies  
>un poco embrujada<br>pues yo que se  
>perdida en la magia de tantas palabras creyendote.<p>

Te abriré las puertas del alma  
>de par en par<br>dispuesta a hacer todo a tu voluntad  
>dispuesta a hacer todo lo que te de la gana.<br>Que me importa !

TODA  
>de arriba a abajo<br>TODA  
>entera y TUYA<br>TODA  
>aunque mi vida corra peligro<br>TUYA  
>TODA<br>de frente y de repente  
>TODA<br>desesperadamente  
>TODA<br>haz todo lo que sueñes conmigo.

Con tus besos vuelo  
>en tus brazos juro<br>me siento más mujer.  
>Contigo desde cero<br>a donde quieras llego  
>enamorándome y deseándote.<p>

TODA  
>de arriba a abajo<br>TODA  
>entera y TUYA<br>TODA  
>aunque mi vida corra peligro<br>TODA  
>así de repente<br>TODA  
>desesperadamente<br>TODA  
>haz todo lo que sueñes conmigo.<br>TODA  
>de arriba a abajo<br>TODA  
>entera y TUYA<br>TODA  
>aunque mi vida corra peligro<br>TODA  
>de frente y de repente<br>TODA  
>desesperadamente<br>TODA  
>haz todo lo que sueñes conmigo.<p>

TODA  
>de arriba a abajo<br>TODA  
>entera y TUYA<br>TODA  
>aunque mi vida corra peligro<br>tuya  
>TODA!<p>

Gracias-. Dice loanna yéndose a donde están las demás.

Detrás del escenario.

Muy bien y quien es la siguiente-. Dijo Trixie.

Qué tal si va Connie-. Dijo Elizabeth.

Qué y porque yo?-dijo Connie.

Porque así me vengare de lo que paso Elizabeth.

Ash, está bien yo Connie.

Y que canción Trixie.

Cantare…-dijo Connie.

CON ELIZABETH Y ANNIE.

Heh Annie que tal si molestamos a Elizabeth.

Está bien, y con qué-. Dijo Annie.

Muy bien pues tu ve a buscar a twist, y cuando Connie comience a cantar le diremos que antes de que saliera nos dijo que se la dedico a él-. Dijo Elizabeth.

Okey-. Dijo Annie.

Okey, entonces anda a buscar a twist, yo te espero aquí Elizabeth.

Annie se fue a buscar a twist, y Elizabeth de dirigió a donde Connie.

Y…Connie a quien le dedicaras esta canción-. Le pregunto

Ehm… a nadie-. Dijo Connie.

Y porque no se la dedicas a tu amado twist-. Le dijo en forma de burla.

Yo no le voy a dedicar la canción a mi amad...-Connie no termino , porque ni siquiera pensó en lo que estaba diciendo.

Tu misma ibas a decir que te gusta Elizabeth.

Ni siquiera pensé en lo que iba a decir-. Dijo Connie.

Connie ya sal a cantar, no hagamos esperar más a la gente-. Llamo loanna a Connie.

Okey, pero de esta no te salvas Elizabeth-. Dijo Connie yéndose al escenario.

En eso llegan Annie y twist.

Hola… twist, sabes lo que me dijo Connie horita-. Dijo Elizabeth.

No que cosa te Twist.

Que la canción que va a cantar horita, te la dedica a ti-. Dijo Elizabeth.

Enserio? twist.

Si, solo que cuando comience a cantar no dirá a quien se la dedica.-. Dijo Elizabeth.

AFUERA DEL ESCENARIO

Buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es Connie y la canción que le voy a cantar es Connie y comenzó la música.

Estoy acostumbrada a tí  
>Soy feliz a tu lado<br>Jamás imaginé sentirme así  
>Apasionadamente enamorada.<p>

Es que desde que llegaste aquí  
>Todo mi mundo ha cambiado<br>Y sin duda hoy puedo decir  
>Que te amo.<p>

CORO  
>Enamorada,<br>Definitivamente loca por tí  
>Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado<br>Estar contigo me hace feliz. (2x)

Amo el sonido de tu voz, amo tu olor  
>Amo tu piel, la manera de darme amor<br>Amo tus labios dulces y los besos  
>Que nos damos cuando estamos solos tú y yo<p>

Amo la vida porque al fin he aprendido  
>El significado de la palabra amor<br>Yo lo descubrí por tí y junto a tí  
>Siempre quiero vivir.<p>

CORO  
>Enamorada,<br>Definitivamente loca por tí  
>Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado<br>Estar contigo me hace feliz. (2x)

Pudiste transformar toda mi vida,  
>Cambiando la tristeza que en mí había<br>Llenándome de amor, la cura a mi dolor  
>Por eso te dedico esta canción.<p>

Es que siento que cada día, te quiero más  
>Si tú no estás desespero, te quiero amar<br>Amarte, adorarte, susurrarte al oído que estoy.

CORO  
>Enamorada,<br>Definitivamente loca por tí  
>Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado<br>Estar contigo me hace feliz. (2x)

Connie

Detrás del escenario.

Muy bien que te pareció la música que te dedico Annie.

Wow, canta tan lindo-. Dijo twist mirando a Connie con una cara de bobo enamorado.

Parece que alguien se enamoro de Connie, jajaj-. Dijo Elizabeth.

Jajaj si tienes toda la razón-. Dijo Annie.

**Continuara…**

**Muy bien que les pareció Elizabeth y Connie, en el siguiente cap. aparecerá Ashley, ella es la creadora del twinnie. Y bueno eso es todo.**

**Un abasho de de neko.**


	3. ronda de chicas parte 2

**Capitulo 3: ronda de chicas parte 2**

DETRÁS DE EL ESCENARIO.

Muy bien twist es mejor que te vayas con los demás-. Dijo Annie – si nosotras tenemos que prepararnos para salir a cantar-dijo Elizabeth.

Muy bien entonces, suerte-. Dijo twist.

Después de que se fue twist, Connie fue a donde estaban las chicas.

Hola chicas-. Dijo Connie.

Hola Connie-. Dijeron las dos.

Estaban hablando con...- tu novio-. Elizabeth termino la frase de Connie.

Elizabeth…-. Dijo Connie.

Qué?-. Dijo ella.

Y que fue lo que le dijeron a twist-. Pregunto.

Ahm… bueno no es nada que tu…quieras saber-. Dijeron las dos.

Chicas…- dijo Connie.

En eso llega eli. Connie es cierto lo que conto twist-. Pregunto eli. – que cosa?-dijo Connie. –Que tú le dedicaste la canción que cantaste-. Que, eso no es…un momento, chicas ustedes tienen que ver con algo de lo que dijo eli-. Les dijo Connie a las chicas-. Que… nosotras no tenemos nada que ver con eso…-dijeron las dos.-. No mientan, yo se que ustedes le dijeron a twist que yo le dedique la canción-. Dijo ella-. Si, fuimos nosotras-. Dijeron las dos.-. Ustedes dos la pagaran-. Dijo Connie yéndose a otro lugar.

Si bueno yo también me voy-. Dijo eli yéndose a donde los demás chicos.

Okey, no sabemos qué es lo que hará Connie para vengarse, pero de algo estamos segura-. Dijo Elizabeth.

De qué cosa?-. Pregunto Annie.

De que ella no descansara hasta vengarse de nosotras…-dijo Elizabeth.

EN EL ESCANARIO.

Muy bien ahora seguimos en esta tarde de karaoke, junto a Danna que cantara la canción Día de suerte-. Dijo Mario.

Buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es Danna por y le cantare la canción Día de ella. En eso la música comenzó a sonar y en una pantalla se podía ver la letra de la canción.

Tengo Un Pobre Corazón

Que A Veces Se Rompió Se Apago Pero Nunca Se Rindió.

Entre Estrellas De Cartón Perdí La Ilusión

Que Llegara Un Ángel Me Levante Que Me Pida Que Lo Ame.

Y De Pronto Un Día De Suerte

Se Me Hizo Conocerte

Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino

Ahora Creo En El Destino

Tenerte por siempre

Tenerte Conmigo

Pero más suerte es quererte tanto

Que tu sientas lo mismo

Dicen Que este loco Amor

No Tiene Solución

Que Tu Mundo En Mi Mundo No

Que Tu Mundo y Mi Mundo No

Entre Estrellas De Cartón Perdí La Ilusión

Que Llegara Un Angol Me Levante Que Me Pida Que Lo Ame

Y De Pronto Un Día De Suerte

Se Me Hizo Conocerte

Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino

Ahora Creo En El Destino

Tenerte Por Siempre Conmigo

Pero más suerte es quererte tanto

Que tu sientas lo mismo

Y De Pronto Un Día De Suerte

Se Me Hizo Conocerte

Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino

Ahora Creo En El Destino

Tenerte Por Siempre Conmigo

Pero más Suerte es Quererte Tanto

Que tu Sientas lo Mismo.

Gracias- dijo ella.

DETRÁS DE EL ESCENARIO.

Muy bien te toca Elizabeth-. Dijo Danna caminando hacia ella.

Qué, pero porque ella.

Connie me dijo que tú saldrías después de mí.-. Dijo Danna.

Ash, está bien yo iré.-. Dijo ella dirigiéndose al escenario.

EN EL ESCENARIO.

La siguiente en cantar es Elizabeth, ella cantara Ahora tú.-. Dijo Mario.

Buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es Elizabeth, y les cantare la canción Ahora tu -. La música comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla salió la letra de la canción, Elizabeth comenzó a cantar.

Antes de ti, no,  
>yo no creía en Romeos, Julietas, muriendo de amor.<br>Esos dramas no me robaban la calma, pero la historia cambió,  
>pero esta historia me cambió...<p>

Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
>cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.<br>Dicen que lo nuestro es tan solo pasajero,  
>pero qué sabe la gente lo que siento cuando callan.<p>

Y ahora tú,  
>llegaste a mí, amor,<br>y sin mas cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma.  
>Ahora tú,<br>llegaste a mí, oh, no,  
>sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.<br>Ahora tú...

Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
>cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.<br>Dicen que lo nuestro es tan solo pasajero,  
>pero qué sabe la gente lo que siento cuando callan.<p>

Y ahora tú,  
>llegaste a mí, amor,<br>y sin más cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma.  
>Ahora tú,<br>llegaste a mí, oh, no,  
>sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.<br>Ahora tú,  
>llegaste a mí...<p>

Y ahora tú,  
>llegaste a mí, amor,<br>y sin más cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma.  
>Ahora tú,<br>llegaste a mí, oh, no,  
>sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.<p>

Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
>cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.<p>

**DETRÁS DE EL ESCENARIO**

**MINUTOS ANTES DE QUE ELIZABETH CANTARA**

Mario estaba entrando detrás del escenario, en eso Connie se le acerca.

Hola ella.

Hola Connie-. Dijo Mario.

Oye sabes lo que me contaron sobre dijo ella.- que cosa –pregunto Mario.-me han dicho que tu le gustas a ella-. Dijo Connie-. Enserio? Mario.-si , y que también tiene en su habitación una foto tuya, y que cuando viene aquí, viene a verte a ella-.y dime a ti te gusta ella-. Pregunto Connie a …si…-dijo el-Ahm…bueno me tengo que…ir-. Dijo él.

Okey, una menos, falta una-. Se dijo Connie a sí misma.

**EN EL PRESENTE**

Gracias-. Dijo Elizabeth.

Muy bien gracias Elizabeth-. Ahora tenemos una invitada especial, ella es Ashley (Ashley peli castaña de ojos verdes, lleva puesto una camiseta celeste y una falda negra).

Al escenario entro Ashley-. Hola buenas tardes, bueno como ya me presento Mario, ahora me tocara dedicarles una canción y también le dedico esta canción a mi querido amigo Mario Bravado-. La música comienza a sonar y Ashley comienza a cantar.

**DETRÁS DE EL ESCENARIO**

Elizabeth estaba mirando a Ashley con una mirada de "te voy a matar Ashley" o mejor dicho una mirada asesina.

Buu Annie a Elizabeth

Aaaa, Annie...Que…pero que haces aquí Elizabeth.

Observándote y una cosa te digo es que estas celosa.-. Pregunto Annie.

Que… yo…celosa… Pufs estás ella.

Loca si estoy (aunque no de verdad) pero te vi que estabas mirando a Ashley con una mirada asesina.-. Dijo Annie

Celosa no estoy-. Dijo ella.

Okey lo que tu Annie.

Pero que harías si con esa canción tan linda que le dedica a mareo, el se enamore de Ashley-. Dijo Annie.

Eso no pasara, yo conquistaría el corazón de Mario, Elizabeth.

Y como? ó Annie.

No se pero si quieres lo besaría-. Dijo Elizabeth.

Entonces te reto a que beses a Mario-. Dijo Annie.

Y que gano si lo .

La mitad de mis ahorros-. Dijo Annie.

Está bien-. Dijo Elizabeth.

Elizabeth se acerco a Mario, y justo cuando Mario iba a presentar a la siguiente chica en cantar, Elizabeth lo toma de la mano, se acerca a él y le roba un beso, el estaba sorprendido pero decidió seguir el beso, puso sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Elizabeth, Elizabeth cruzo sus manos por el cuello de Mario.

OMG…no creí que Elizabeth besara a Mario-. Dijo Annie.

En eso Ashley llega a donde Annie y pregunta:

Que hay que me perdí-. Dijo Ashley.

Mira…-dijo Annie.

Wow… eso no lo creo… nuestro plan no salió como esperábamos, pero al menos esos dos se juntaran-. Dijo Ashley-. Y tendrás que pagarle…verdad-. Pregunto Ashley a Annie.

Si…- dijo Annie.

CON LOS TORTOLITOS.

Connie iba a buscar a Mario para decirle algo, pero al ver la escena decidió tomarles una foto.

Sonrían-. Dijo Connie.

Cuando Mario y Elizabeth escucharon a Connie se separaron inmediatamente.

Ehm…creo que me tengo que ir-. Dijo Mario-. Si tienes que ir a presentar a la siguiente chica-. Dijo Connie.-ehm…si... dijo el saliendo para el escenario.

EN EL ESCENARIO.

Muy bien seguimos con esta tarde de karaoke, y ahora la siguiente chica en cantar es Annie-. Dijo Mario.

Buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es aniñe, y voy a cantar la canción ella, la música comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla la letra de la canción.

El me dejo y yo quería hacerlo  
>Maldita sea<br>Esa soy yo  
>La que aguanta patanes por ser tan buena<p>

Por un rato quiero estar soltera  
>Mis amigos me regañan por que me enamoro de cualquiera<p>

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
>Ya me está encantado conocerte<br>Dime todo o nada  
>En ti me aburro<br>Y ya quiero quererte  
>Ser adicta al amor<p>

Te dire que no me molesta nada tu mala fama  
>Te advierto que yo soy una promesa de mucho drama<p>

Jamás he sido muy romántica  
>Pero necesito tus abrazos y besos de practica<p>

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
>Ya me está encantado conocerte<br>Dime todo o nada  
>En ti me aburro<br>Y ya quiero quererte  
>Ser adicta al amor<p>

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
>Ya me está encantado conocerte<br>Dime todo o nada  
>En ti me aburro<br>Y ya quiero quererte  
>Ser adicta al amor<p>

Jamás he sido muy romántica  
>Pero necesito tus abrazos .. Oh oh oh<p>

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
>Ya me está encantado conocerte<br>Dime todo o nada  
>En ti me aburro<br>Y ya quiero quererte  
>Oh<p>

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
>Ya me está encantado conocerte<br>Dime todo o nada  
>En ti me aburro<br>Y ya quiero quererte  
>Ser adicta al amor<p>

Ser adicta al amor  
>Apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte<br>Apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte

Gracias-. Dijo ella entrando al escenario…

**Continuara…**

**Hola! Hola jejeje, okey Chapter 3 listo, y creo que Elizabeth me va a matar por lo de el beso.**

**Bueno yo me despido.**

**Un abasho neko.**

**Bey. **


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Ya detrás del escenario, Annie quiso mantenerse alejada de Connie, porque no sabía qué cosa le haría Connie para vengarse.

Minutos más tarde Connie se le había ocurrido algo para vengarse de Annie, este plan era un juego al que todos conocen como verdad o reto. Connie busco a Annie y Elizabeth para poder jugar las tres aunque solo sería una partida.

Hey chicas quieren jugar-. Dijo Connie.

Y a qué?-. Preguntaron las dos.

A verdad o reto, para entretenernos o quieren esperar a la ronda en parejas -. Dijo Connie (este fic no se acabara pronto, también habrá una ronda en parejas).

Okey y quien comienza-. Pregunto Elizabeth.

Yo-. Dijo Annie-. Y bien que eliges Annie, verdad o reto-. Pregunto Connie a Annie -. Reto -. Eligio ella.- bueno te reto a que beses a Smith-. Dijo Connie -. QUE! Eso jamás, cámbiale de reto-. Dijo Annie-. Que tienes miedo, gallina cuac , cuac-. Le dijo Connie a Annie-. NO SOY GALLINA, Y AHORA TE DEMOSTRARE QUE NO SOY GALLINA ANNIE, luego de eso se acerco a donde estaba Smith (alto de pelo castaño de ojos cafés, de piel casi morena) el estaba reunido con los demás, Annie se acerco a Smith lo agarro de la camiseta y lo beso, los demás que estaban a lado de Smith se sorprendieron, y luego dejaron a los dos para darles un poco de privacidad, desde lejos Elizabeth y Connie observaban ,Connie ya se había vengado de Annie.

Con los dos chicos, ellos se habían separado por la falta de oxigeno, en eso entra Mario.

Oh, lo siento por interrumpir su momento romántico chicos-. Dijo el viendo a los dos chicos que estaban abrazados.

Oh, no interrumpes nada Mario-. Dijo Annie -. Okey, bueno llamismo sale la ronda de chicos, así que a prepararse Smith-. Dijo Mario antes de irse -. Si bueno…-. Dijo él, luego Smith, comenzó a ver a Annie con cara de idiota enamorado (yo: enserio gracias por la idea Connie, ahora mi cara esta peor que el cabello de Trixie Connie: de nada, y espero que te haiga gustado mi venganza)

Si bueno me tengo que ir Smith, nos vemos luego-. Dijo Annie con un poco de nerviosismo.

"_Juro que no volveré a jugar a verdad o reto con Connie" _dijo Annie a sí mismo.

Treinta minutos más tarde era la hora de cantar de los chicos, el primero que salía era Eli.

Buenas tardes a todos nuevamente, ahora seguimos con la ronda de chicos y el primero en cantar es Eli.- dijo Mario.

Hola, buenas tardes a todos, hoy cantare una canción que se la dedicare a la persona que más amo a mi querida Trixie (a si se me estaba olvidando Eli y Trixie son novios) y le voy a dedicar la canción Te amo-. Dijo él, luego la música comenzó a sonar.

Tú no sabes cuanto yo te pienso cada noche.

Ni el desvelo que provoca en mí tu nombre

Tú eres como el mar que besa suavemente mi camino en la orilla.

Tú eres el sol que se esconde al horizonte

Pintando el cielo con colores de la noche.

Dejas la oscuridad y vuelves con tu luz cada mañana a despertarme.

Como el agua del mar, tu vas y vuelves. Como la luz del sol tu vas y vuelves.

Por eso cuando estés aquí con tus ojitos frente a mí tan solo te voy a decir:

Te amo, cada mañana, yo te amo. Mi alma cabe en dos palabras "te amo".

Yo te amo. Si es que temes intentarlo en un beso tu sabrás que te amo.

Yo sigo sentado en el filo de la luna

Guardando entre las estrellas tu figura

Aún me haces soñar.

¿Qué importa la distancia si aún te siento cerca?

Como la soledad, tú vas y vuelves. Como un sueño fugaz tú vas y vuelves.

Por eso cuando estés aquí con tus ojitos frente a mi tan solo te voy a decir:

Te amo, cada mañana, yo te amo. Mi alma cabe en dos palabras "te amo".

Yo te amo si es que temes intentarlo en un beso tú sabrás que te amo.

Solo vine a decir con el corazón que te amo.

Gracias -. Dijo Eli

DETRÁS DEL ESCENARIO

Eli se acerco a Trixie y le dijo:

Y que te pareció la canción amor-. Dijo Eli abrazando a su chica. Tan linda la canción amor, gracias por dedicármela-. Dijo ella….

**Continuara….**

**Hola, como están yo estoy bien, aquí les traigo el cuarto Chapter, y bueno no tengo nada más que decir, bueno espero que les haiga gustado este Chapter y ahora adiosito, me tengo que ir al cole.**

**Besos.**

**Bay. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Ronda de chicos.**

Con las chicas, ellas estaban viendo la hermosa escena romántica, desde lejos podían ver a Eli y a Trixie abrazados.

No es de muy buena educación espiar a la gente-. Dijo loanna.

Loanna no sabíamos que estabas aquí, y hablando de espiar a la gente tú también nos estabas espiando-. Dijo Danna.

Yo! Yo no-. Dijo ella.

Aja -. Dijo Danna.

Ash, mejor vamos a fuera hay una mesa disponible, porque no nos sentamos a ver a los chicos cantar-. Dijo loanna.

Vamos -. Dijo Danna.

EN EL ESCENARIO.

Muy bien el siguiente chico en cantar es el caballero, el cantara la canción cancioncitas de amor-. Dijo Mario.

Muy buenas tardes, soy el caballero y hoy cantare la canción, cancioncitas de amor-. Dijo él, la música comenzó a sonar.

Desde hoy las emisoras las detesto  
>por estar sonando cancionistas de amor<br>melodías que relatan lo perfecto  
>quizás a esos cantantes no le han roto el corazón.<p>

No creo esos versos y sirvo de ejemplo  
>que el amor no debería de existir<br>no hay un febrero que yo esté contento  
>y envidio al que sea feliz.<p>

Tengo el alma en amargura, yo no sé lo que es ternura  
>los horóscopos me mienten y bola de cristal<br>he perdido la esperanza aquí tiro la toalla  
>el romance y la pasión no son para mí.<p>

Lloro por amor...

Escale muchas montañas  
>sin temor a una avalancha y me caí<br>la televisión me hace daño (que mueran las novelas de amor)  
>y que el DJ pierda su trabajo (si me suenan cancionistas de amor).<p>

San Valentín se ha convertido en un negocio  
>el carajito de la flecha me cae mal<br>es un tabú ese supuesto amor eterno  
>aquel que se enamora siempre termina fatal.<p>

No creo esos versos y sirvo de ejemplo  
>que el amor no debería de existir<br>no hay un febrero que yo esté contento  
>y envidio al que sea feliz.<p>

Tengo el alma en amargura, yo no sé lo que es ternura  
>los horóscopos me mienten y bola de cristal<br>he perdido la esperanza aquí tiro la toalla  
>el romance y la pasión no son para mí.<p>

Lloro por amor...

Escale muchas montañas  
>sin temor a una avalancha y me caí<br>la televisión me hace daño (que mueran las novelas de amor)  
>y que el DJ pierda su trabajo (si me suenan cancionistas de amor).<p>

(LETS GO)  
>(DJ IN THE PLAY)<br>(THE KING)  
>(GUSTOSHO)<p>

Una vez un sabio me advirtió y hoy le creo  
>que el amor te hace feliz pero solo por momentos<br>en cambio tengo el arma en amargura  
>yo no sé lo que es ternura.<p>

Los horóscopos son falsos y bola de cristal  
>he perdido la esperanza aquí tiro la toalla<br>el romance y la pasión no son para mí.

Lloro por amor... 

Escale muchas montañas  
>sin temor a una avalancha y me caí<br>la televisión me hace daño (que mueran las novelas de amor)  
>y que el DJ pierda su trabajo (si me suenan cancionistas de amor).<p>

Gracias-. Dijo el entrando detrás del escenario-. Muy bien ahora sigamos con el siguiente chico en cantar es Twist, quien cantara la canción Darte un beso-. Dijo Mario.

Hola, buenas tardes a todos, hoy cantare la canción Darte un beso, y esta canción se la dedico a una persona muy especial, que está hoy aquí y ella es Connie-. Dijo él.

En la mesa donde estaba Connie, las demás la comenzaron a molestarla.

La música comenzó a sonar y el cantante a cantar.

Amarte como te amo es complicado  
>Pensar como te pienso es un pecado<br>Mirar como te miro está prohibido  
>Tocarte como quiero es un delito<p>

Ya no sé qué hacer  
>Para que estés bien<br>Si apagar el sol  
>para encender tu amanecer<p>

Falar en portugués  
>Aprender a hablar francés<br>O bajar la luna hasta tus pies

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso  
>Y regalarte mis mañanas<br>Cantar para calmar tus miedos  
>Quiero que no te falte nada<p>

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso  
>Llenarte con mi amor el alma<br>Llevarte a conocer el cielo  
>Quiero que no te falte nada<p>

Yeah

Si el mundo fuera mío te lo daría  
>Hasta mi religión la cambiaría<br>Por ti hay tantas cosas que yo haría  
>Pero tú no me das ni las noticias<p>

Y ya no sé qué hacer  
>Para que estés bien<br>Si apagar el sol  
>Para encender tu amanecer<p>

Falar en portugués  
>Aprender a hablar francés<br>O bajar la luna hasta tus pies

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso  
>Y regalarte mis mañanas<br>Cantar para calmar tus miedos  
>Quiero que no te falte nada<p>

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso  
>Llenarte con mi amor el alma<br>Sólo quiero darte un beso  
>Quiero que no te falte nada<p>

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso  
>Llevarte a conocer el cielo<br>Sólo quiero darte un beso  
>Quiero que no te falte nada<p>

Yo sólo quiero  
>Eh eh eh<br>Yo sólo quiero darte  
>Quiero que no te falte nada.<p>

En el asiento donde estaba sentada Connie.

Las demás chicas la empujaban para qué valla al escenario, entonces ella mismo decidió ir.

Al acercarse Mario la ayudo a subir, Twist cuando la vio decidió ir a verla, la tomo por sorpresa y la beso en frente de todo el público.

**Hola y bueno pues he actualizado, y Connie si ves que le pregunta de ask se hizo realidad jajajajja, bueno ya, ahora este fic actualizare los domingos que la pasen bonito hoy, y bueno pues nah no se qué escribir ahora, ahora si…**

**Bye **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Ronda de chicos Parte 2**

El público al ver esta hermosa escena comenzó a aplaudir, mientras los tortolitos Connie al darse cuenta que se había besado a Twist, se separo rápidamente, cuando ella vio que el público aplaudía un rubor comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas.

Minutos después, en el escenario estaba Mario presentando al siguiente chico en cantar, y el siguiente en cantar era Smith. El cantaría la canción "Soy Incondicional" La música comenzó a sonar…

Sigo aquí,  
>a pesar de lo malo, de ese oscuro pasado, siempre estoy junto a ti<br>Sigo aquí,  
>abrazado al recuerdo, a este amor tan inmenso, que no sabe morir<br>Te he llorado tanto más que el cielo, lagrimas de dolor  
>He tocado fondo tantas veces luchando, por tu amor.<p>

Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real  
>Que no juzga,<br>que sueña,  
>que sufre y perdona,<br>un amor de verdad  
>Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real<br>Que no espera algo a cambio, que no tiene horario,  
>un amor de verdad.<p>

Descubrí  
>un amor verdadero se entrega por completo<br>Y eso hice por ti,  
>Te he llorado tanto más que el cielo, lagrimas de dolor<br>He tocado fondo antas veces luchando, por tu amor.

Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real  
>Que no juzga,<br>que sueña,  
>que sufre y perdona,<br>un amor de verdad  
>Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real<br>Que no espera algo a cambio,  
>que no tiene horario,<br>un amor de verdad.

Na Na Na

Así es el Mío

Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real  
>Que no juzga,<br>que sueña que sufre y perdona,  
>un amor de verdad<br>Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real.

Amor Incondicional.

Al terminar la canción el siguiente que iba a cantar era Mario Bravado quien cantara "Eres Mía".

Ya me han informado que tu novio es un insípido aburrido  
>Tú que eres fogata y el tan frío<br>Dice tu amiguita que es celoso no quiere que sea tu amigo  
>Sospecha que soy un pirata y robare su oro<p>

No te asombres  
>Si una noche<br>Entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mía  
>Bien conoces<br>Mis errores  
>El egoísmo de ser dueño de tu vida<br>Eres mía (mía mía)  
>No te hagas la loca eso muy bien ya lo sabías<p>

Si tu te casas  
>El día de tu boda<br>Le digo a tu esposo con risas  
>Que solo es prestada<br>La mujer que ama  
>Porque sigues siendo mía (mía)<p>

You won't forget Romeo  
>Ah ah<br>Gostoso  
>Dicen que un clavo saca un clavo pero eso es solo rima<br>No existe una herramienta que saque mi amor

No te asombres  
>Si una noche<br>Entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mía  
>Bien conoces<br>Mis errores  
>El egoísmo de ser dueño de tu vida<br>Eres mía (mía mía)  
>No te hagas la loca eso muy bien ya lo sabías<p>

Si tú te casas  
>El día de tu boda<br>Le digo a tu esposo con risas  
>Que solo es prestada<br>La mujer que ama  
>Porque sigues siendo mía (mía mía)<p>

Te deseo lo mejor  
>Y el mejor soy yo<br>The King

You don´t you heart is mine  
>And you love me forever<br>You don´t you heart is mine  
>And you love me forever<br>Baby my heart is mine  
>And you love me forever<br>Baby my heart is mine  
>And you love me forever<p>

No te asombres  
>Si una noche<br>Entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mía  
>Bien conoces<br>Mis errores  
>El egoísmo de ser dueño de tu vida<br>Eres mía (mía mía)  
>No te hagas la loca eso muy bien ya lo sabías<p>

Si tú te casas  
>El día de tu boda<br>Le digo a tu esposo con risas  
>Que solo es prestada<br>La mujer que ama  
>Porque sigues siendo mía.<p>

Al terminar la canción en puesto de Elizabeth, ella creyó que esa canción se la había dedicado a otra, y que el tenia a otra, comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo, al salir corriendo se tropezó con Eli, el trato de mirarla y le pareció verla llorar, comenzó a seguirla, encontró a Elizabeth sentada en la orilla de un hongo, con sus pies recogidas y con una mirada triste, se acerco y le pregunto:

Qué te pasa Elizabeth, note que estabas triste por eso te seguí-. Dijo el sentándose a lado de Elizabeth- Oh no es nada Eli-. Dijo ella secándose la cara – Yo se que estas mal, dime lo que te sucede confía en mí, si- dijo agarrándola de la barbilla, en eso alguien los ve y ese alguien era…

**Holis! A todos los que leen este fic lamento no haber actualizado antes, es porque tuve varios problemas, uno mi novio me dejo, dos baje en mis notas, tres no he tenido tanta inspiración y cinco falta de tiempo, si bueno este fic tiene horario de actualización y son los Domingos, pero con la falta de tiempo y internet, no he podido escribir este fic, asi que los dejo hasta ahí, quiero saludar a los nuevos escritores a nikyShane 13 a darknigth 2000 a marifer 0028 a yamilet 001 y a alguien que le debo desde hace mucho tiempo a Karin Sting 2000 (perdón por lo tarde) pero bueno eso es todo por hoy, les informo que Recuerdos de una Familia se actualizare este viernes.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Los quiere su amiga escritora**

**Analia **

**Bye **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Perdóname.**

Trixie los había visto, en la mente de Trixie ella creyó otra cosa, creyó que Eli la estaba engañando con Elizabeth, la chica salió corriendo del lugar dirigiéndose al refugio. Cuando Eli la observo alejarse, comenzó a seguirla. Al llegar al refugio Trixie se encerró en el refugio.

Eli quería conseguir el perdón de Trixie, de su chica, así que para eso decidió hacer algo que tenía planeado para su cumple mes (eso que celebran las parejas cuando llevan un mes de novios) le iba a dedicar una canción, y ya como tenía todo planeado, desde que Ashley canto en el Karaoke

"**Flash Back"**

Muy bien, gracias Elizabeth.- Ahora tenemos una invitada especial, ella es Ashley.

Al escenario entro Ashley-. Hola buenas tardes, bueno como ya me presento Mario, ahora me tocara dedicarles una canción y también le dedico esta canción a mi querido amigo Mario Bravado-. La música comienza a sonar y Ashley comienza a cantar.

"Hechos no palabras"

No No  
>En que estábamos pensando<br>Como es que aguantamos tanto  
>Si éramos un malestar<br>Miel y aceite un virus latente

Tiempo  
>Creo que es tiempo de intentarlo<br>Darle vuelta y superarlo  
>Encontrarme un hombre nuevo<br>Y listo muy lindo y guapo

Fotos que me hacen ver tan feliz  
>La realidad era más feliz<br>Prefiero sola que junto a ti  
>No es un decir es mejor así<p>

Eo eo  
>Si en verdad me amas<br>quiero quiero  
>Hechos no palabras<br>Quiero quiero  
>Hechos no palabras<br>No voy a perder el tiempo (No voy a perder el tiempo)

Muero  
>Muero de emoción pensando<br>Que al perderte estoy ganando  
>Dejo lo que no me toca<br>Buscando un amor que me vuelva loca.

Detrás del escenario, Eli observaba a Ashley cantar, de repente recibe una llamada, era un amigo de Eli que lo estaba ayudando con la sorpresa del cumple mes de la pareja.

-Hola, Daniel, que tal-Contesto Eli.

-Hola, Eli te informo que todo está listo, para el día de tu cumple mes con Trixie-Le aviso Daniel a Eli.

-Gracias Daniel, nos vemos el Jueves-Le dijo Eli colgando.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Eli decidió dedicarle una serenata, con la ayuda de su amigo Daniel y su banda (la de Daniel).

Llegando al refugio Shane, Trixie estaba sentada en el sofá observando la televisión cuando, escucha una música, de levanta del sofá y se dirige al balcón y ve a Eli acompañado de unos chicos.

Trixie por favor, solo te pido que escuches la canción- Dijo Eli.

"_No te salgas de mi corazón"_

Desde hace tiempo que quería decirte muchas cosas quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido quiero que me perdones y a la vez escuches esto.  
>Tú eres mi amor tú eres mi ilusión tu eres mi única adicción no te salgas de mi corazón ohhhhh<br>Tú eres mi amor tú eres mi ilusión tú eres mi única adicción no te salgas de mi corazón ohhhhh  
>No te salgas de mi corazón más que el tiempo un enemigo lo que llevo yo hoy lo escribo, trato de que vuelvas a mi lado porque siento que se acaba el mundo que sin ti yo ando por el mundo vagabundo y sin rumbo trato de decirte lo que oculto y sigo luto pero yo disfruto hago de que esto sea puro trato de quitarme el conjuro y te lo juro y trato de hacerlo seguro pero es duro saber que te vas (que te vas) sin darme una explicación no sé qué paso que paso y donde quedo tanto amor el decirnos yo te amo el dedicarte una canción solo soledad que me acompaña pero me empaña de llanto y tristeza lo que me acuerda de tanta belleza (mfff) recuerdo la vida por consecuencias a la vez me daba cuenta que al mirarte me traía condolencias (condolencias) nuestro pasado quedo atrás (quedo atrás) y al saber que te quieres marchar (marchar) cierro mi corazón para que no te vuelvas a escapar.<br>Tú eres mi amor tú eres mi ilusión tú eres mi única adicción no te salgas de mi corazón ohhhhh  
>Tú eres mi amor tú eres mi ilusión tú eres mi única adicción no te salgas de mi corazón ohhhhh<br>Triste amanecer que vuelvo a ver si tú no estás las cosas ya no pueden florecer sabes no vo a caer  
>Voy a seguir la historia que teníamos debe vivir no sé qué pasa con mi mente mi corazón sigue latente late fuertemente sé que tuve errores yo soy consciente pero que puedo hacer no puedo yo olvidar nadie nos puede ya separar te tienes tú que acostumbrar que siempre yo estaré en tu cabeza te digo esto mi princesa no me saques de tu corazón te hablo claro esta es mi canción yo siempre pido por los dos en oración te confieso que lo que pasamos fue algo lindo y no lo olvidamos si tu pones de tu parte lo recuperamos esto es eterno porque nos amamos yo te lo pido aunque muchas veces fui malo contigo sabes tú eres mi motivo te digo te quiero tanto yo rompo en llanto te lo confieso mi amor cuando te canto tú eres todo te necesito yo a mi lado Cupido aun no me ha llamado al parecer de mí ya se ha olvidado por eso se no sé qué hacer la vida conmigo siempre ha sido cruel lo confieso con palabras mientras estoy vivo que muchas veces yo falle pero no te olvido me siento mal porque la vida nos separa tengo miedo no puedo verte yo a la cara.<br>Tú eres mi amor tú eres mi ilusión tú eres mi única adicción no te salgas de mi corazón ohhhhh  
>Tú eres mi amor tu ere mi ilusión tú eres mi única adicción no te salgas de mi corazón ohhhhh.<p>

Por favor Trix, me perdonas, solo fue un mal entendido.- Desde lo bajo Eli con la guitarra en mano esperaba la respuesta.

Te perdono Eli- Con lágrimas en los ojos, Trixie salió del refugio para darle un fuerte abrazo a su novio y un beso apasionado.

**De regreso en pizza rebote**

Ahora, la siguiente ronda es en pareja, chicos elijan su pareja-. Todos los chicos que cantaron, eligieron su pareja, y los dúos eran los siguientes:

-Eli y Trixie, Connie y Twist, Elizabeth y Mario, Smith y Annie, El Caballero y Danna, Loanna y Kord y, Ashley con un chico del público.

Es hora de que comiencen los dúos a cantar y el primero dúo es: - Momento de suspenso- Loanna y Kord.

Hora de cantar chicos-. Anuncio Mario. Los dos salieron al escenario, anunciaron la canción que cantaran y la canción es Vuelve a Soñar.

**(Pongan la música es muy bonita, se llama Vuelve a soñar de Tercer Cielo ;))**

Seca tus ojos, no llores mas  
>levanta el rostro, vuelve a soñar<br>yo se que duele mucho,  
>cuando el corazón te rompen<br>pero vuélvete a levantar,  
>no te mueras en ese lugar.<p>

Tu le diste tu amor  
>y el a cambio te brindo traición (traición)<br>siempre el te mintió  
>cada vez que dijo que te amo.<p>

Así es la vida duele a veces  
>los que más tu amas son los que hieren<br>por mas que intentas nunca comprendes  
>como sucedió.<p>

Pero paso y ahora tu qué vas hacer  
>quedarte en el suelo y morir de sed<br>o pararte de nuevo y renacer  
>date el chance de volar otra vez.<p>

La vida no se termina  
>Dios puede curarte hoy tus heridas<br>pon tu mirada hoy hacia arriba  
>y vuelve a creer<br>mira al cielo  
>y vuelve a comenzar.<p>

CORO (x2)  
>Vuelve a soñar<br>abre tu corazón, abre tu corazón  
>tu vales mucho mas<br>ya no llores por él, ya no llores por él  
>la vida tiene lecciones<br>sigue adelante y no te ahogues  
>date el chance de volver a comenzar<br>tu puedes volver a soñar.

Seca tus ojos, no llores mas  
>levanta el rostro, vuelve a soñar<br>yo se que duele mucho,  
>cuando el corazón te rompen<br>pero vuélvete a levantar,  
>no te mueras en ese lugar.<p>

No te preocupes porque  
>al final todo obra para bien (que bien)<br>Dios está en control  
>y seguro el te dará lo mejor<br>por que él conoce como te sientes  
>y te dará lo que te conviene<br>así que en esta hora  
>aprende a depender de Él.<p>

Preguntare y ahora tu qué vas hacer  
>quedarte en el suelo y morir de sed<br>o pararte de nuevo y renacer  
>date el chance de volar otra vez.<p>

La vida no se termina  
>Dios puede curarte hoy tus heridas<br>pon tu mirada hoy hacia arriba  
>y vuelve a creer<br>mira al cielo  
>y vuelve a comenzar.<p>

CORO (x2)  
>Vuelve a soñar<br>abre tu corazón, abre tu corazón  
>tu vales mucho mas<br>ya no llores por él, ya no llores por él  
>la vida tiene lecciones<br>sigue adelante y no te ahogues  
>date el chance de volver a comenzar<br>tu puedes volver a soñar.

Seca tus ojos, no llores mas  
>levanta el rostro, vuelve a soñar<br>yo se que duele mucho,  
>cuando el corazón te rompen<br>pero vuélvete a levantar,  
>no te mueras en ese lugar.<p>

Gracias-. Los dos salieron del escenario para darles paso a los demás de cantar.

**Continuara…**

**Tiempo sin actualizar este fic, dos meses aproximadamente.-. . Nya, bueno, Elizabeth esperabas que actualizara, pues yo espero tu comentario, nya bueno pues espero sus comentarios, y le quiero darles la bienvenida a esos hermosos escritores que veo por ahí?**

**Bueno espero sus rewies y Feliz Hallowen atrasado, tenía un fic planeado para escribir por Hallowen pero en la mañana del 31 vino una amiga a hacer un trabajo grupal y en la tarde tenia cole, en la noche me puse a jugar .-. .**

**Okey.**

**Chau.**

**Espero sus rewies.**

**Chau**


End file.
